wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kooky Kid
The Kooky Kid '(name never actually mentioned throughout the series) is a recurring character in the ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! television series. In the majority of his appearances, he wiggles his fingers while saying "That's kooky!" (this normally happens after something strange occurs). Description The Kooky Kid is a supporting character in the series. He appears in more than half of all episodes. He seems to have a vague resemblence to Earl. Both have braces and be colored the same shade of orange.He is unnamed. Every once in a while, something that he comments on will happen to him also. For example if he ever get's hit by a pie, or fall in the river he make's comment's on himself by saying kooky. And when ever somthing weird happen's he say's the word that's kooky ''or sometime's just ''kooky. He also doesen't have any known relative's. Even through he is one of Wubbzy friend's Wubbzy hardly ever hang's out with him but he did once in the episode A tale of tail's. There was this one time that he made fun of Wubbzy because he had a bendy tail but after he showed him and the other kid's what he can do with his tail they became friend's again revealed in the episode A tale of tail's. INTERACTION'S The kooky kid, and Wubbzy but they did once.QUOTE'S that's ''kooky, or ''kooky'. Looks The Kooky Kid is an orange creature with very short, short red hair. His ears appear to be rounded and he has normal black eyes with white shine-spots on them. His nose is big and black, and he seems to lack a tail. He wears bracers shaped like small x's. He almost resemble's Earl expect he has no freckle's and and he hasen't gained any wate, and he dosen't have a shirt on just like Wubbzy,and he's not that big, and he has similar brace's like that kid Chester from the show Fairyodd parent's. Appearances The Kooky Kid appears in most Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''episodes. He's made it throughout the series He made his full apperence in ''A Tale of Tails, the series' first episode. Most of the time he appears, it is when he says his "That's kooooky" line while wiggling his fingers. However, there are a few episodes where he makes appernce but says nothing. In Who Needs School?, the Kooky Kid is seen in the classroom waving at Wubbzy after Buggy told him that the new kids they didn't know are now their new friends. In Big Birthday Mystery, the Kooky Kid is seen in the Wubb Club with everyone after they turn on the lights and yell, "Surprise!" (He is wearing a birthday hat and you don't see his mouth move.) In Wuzzleburg Idol, the Kooky Kid briefly appears as the first one in line to enter the building where the competition is about to be held. The Kooky Kid's last appearance is in Run for fun when he competed in the Wuzzleburg Olimpic's but say's knothing. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Running Gag